There's Always Tomorrow
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Amelie loves Sam. She does with all her heart, just how does she justify staying away from him? Potential extra chapter, if you like it! Drabble! Please R&R! Would love you ALL if you do!
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I'm feeling a little __**too**__ in the Amelie/Oliver mindset, so here's a Sam/Amelie to counteract that!_

_**I don't own anything!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Amelie's POV:_

What do I do?

My heart is completely owned by Samuel Glass. He has every single iota of my heart, my soul and me… I cannot go one single day without thinking about him.

He has my heart. He has my soul. He has my body.

Then why can he not have it, I hear you ask? Why do I remain locked away in this house I call my home… yet it isn't my home. Unless Samuel is with me, it isn't my true home. _He _is my home. When I am with him, I feel complete.

I haven't been complete in over fifty years.

I pushed him away, for reasons so dense, I cannot truly believe I actually accredited them the length of a thought, much less half a century. I thought that I was protecting the love that we had, to prevent the wrath of the poisonous ivy that consumes so much love in the world every day. I thought that I was conserving our love so that it would still be here in half a century, a century, perhaps even more than that.

It's here. But it's not love.

We could have been happy for these years. We could have _grown_ our love, made it stronger, been happy if it wasn't for me. If it wasn't for my selfishness, my complete lack of faith in Samuel, let alone myself, I would be able to have someone right now to hold me. Samuel would be here, able to comfort me when I cannot cope with life, someone to love me back as I love them. He may do this, but from afar.

So why do I keep pushing him away?

I keep him away for protection. There is so much of a chance that he could be hurt. Oliver threatens him weekly and I know that he would face so much more danger if people knew he was close to me. That's why I fed the town the lie about him being a 'social experiment' so that vampires would stay away from him. I don't want him **ever** to be harmed.

So why am I considering dropping all of this?

I cannot face it anymore. I cannot face waking up alone, lifeless, without anyone to love me. I cannot face knowing that he comes to see me _every day_ without fail but I never allow him in. I hate the fact that I do this, but I am protecting my absent heart.

Or that's how I justify it.

That's what I say to myself every time I tell my assistant to tell him to leave. That's what I say when I move away from him in the rare public outings I partake in. That's what I say when I dial his phone number, just to clear it again.

So why am I thinking about him?

I cannot _help_ but think about him. He is my life, although he doesn't know it, and I **need** him. I cannot live without him.

I want to go to him now. I want to go to him now, as I do every day.

Do I do it?

I move slowly towards the portal, my hand extended out to open it. My body glides as I reach the door and I take a long, slow, deep breath before turning the knob. I emerge in Samuel's flat… he's sleeping.

As usual.

I come here every night, to come and see if he is awake. I challenge myself every night to wake him up and tell him how I feel.

I don't do it.

I practise what I would say _every night_ – I have it memorised entirely, with notes on how long each word takes to say noted in my mind. I **want** to wake him up, but I never do. I promise myself that if he wakes up I **will** tell him… but he never does. He is the deepest sleeper I know, and for that I am thankful.

I wouldn't know what to say.

Yes, I may have this speech planned out, but that is being given to a sleeping man, a man who looks so peaceful and innocent as he sleeps. A man whose brilliant looks make me loose my breath every time I see him – which is every night. In face, he draws me in more when he is asleep, rather than awake. Because when he is awake, he **always** carries around some of the pain he feels inside. When he is asleep, he doesn't do this.

I notice how he mumbles slightly in his sleep and I know that this is the time to leave… I didn't give him my speech tonight.

Oh well. There's always tomorrow.

* * *

_Yay! It's another drabble! Hehe, now I've learnt what a drabble is, I should probably edit half my stories and call them drabbles now, but still!_

_Please review!_

_Tell me if you want a second chapter where she actually speaks to him!_

_Also, leave a review if you have an idea for me to write for you!_

_Vicky xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, ok, you persuaded me… here's a second chapter for this one. But there won't be MORE than that… I hope you enjoy!_

_I don't own anything!_

_

* * *

_

_Sam's POV:_

I wake up and I feel the same sense of déjà vu I feel every day as I arise; it feels as if Amelie has been here. Every day, I awaken to the sense that she has stood over me as I slept, watched me, _been _with me. It is as if I can smell her scent lingering in the flat… but no, that's just my imagination – isn't it?

Of **course **it is! Amelie would _never_ come here – there is quite obviously a reason why she has refused to see me for the past fifty years! She would never betray her town, her position, for the feelings I _know_ are in her heart. I _know_ that she loves me; why else would she have been with me in the past and have actually turned me into a vampire just so that she didn't have to loose me?

I get up from my bed and follow the 'scent' through my flat… of course; it heads (as usual) through the living room and stops at the far wall. If this was real, it would have been because she used the portal to come here… but this isn't real. Amelie wasn't here. There is a reason why this is my continual dream – I want Amelie to be with me, and my subconscious as I dream causes this hallucination every morning.

There. The scent of my true love has faded into the background.

I move around my flat, business as usual. This pattern continues every day, without fail.

It's never going to end, is it?

Perhaps I ought to try and trick my brain into proving that this is just continual hallucinations that aren't real. Perhaps if I go to bed and pretend to be asleep… well, we shall soon see.

If not, this cycle will continue for eternity.

* * *

_Amelie's POV – that night…_

Do I dare do it? Do I dare wake him up and tell him how I feel? Of course I am going to go through the portal to his flat – when can I go a night without seeing his perfect face – but can I actually push myself to do something that I have wanted to do every night for fifty years? Can I allow my heart some happiness for once, rather than having to keep everything bottled up?

I want to. I want to go there right _now_ and wake him up, pressing my lips to his softly to show him just how much I love him. I want to kiss him and never let him go from my arms again. I want to do all of these things. I just never will.

_Coward._ That's what Myrnin called me, the time when I confessed my feelings to him in one of his more lucid moments. Of _all_ the new vocabulary that humans nowadays have, he has to pick up _coward_. Of course he did… this is Myrnin I am talking about! Yet he is right… I _am_ a coward. I cannot confess my true emotions for the life of me; I cannot do anything that could weaken my guard. There is almost a barrier that means once I come close to doing anything of the sort, I clam up and have to run away from the situation. If only that didn't exist. If only I could be with Samuel… forever.

I head towards the portal, ready for the ritual to begin. Perhaps tonight I shall be able to give his sleeping form the speech I have had prepared for many a year, perhaps this will bring me one step closer to my goal of being able to confess my feelings to an awake Samuel.

I can only hope.

Through the portal I head and I emerge in Samuel's flat. I walk slowly through the living room, allowing my hand to run lightly over the back of his sofa, wipe a little dust off the table beside it. Then I emerge in his bedroom and his sleeping body fills me with such love, such _pride_… and fear. I fear that if he were to wake up and hear my speech, I would want to die of embarrassment. Yet he will not awaken… I have been coming here for fifty years and not one day has he arose before his time, not one day has he seen me here.

"Samuel, I love you," I begin confidently, my voice slightly louder than normal due to the fact that I just want to tell him this! This is the first time I have spoken aloud in his presence for so many a year, it makes me feel queasy doing so. "I have loved you since before you met me… I was infatuated with you when you were somebody else's. Then you became mine and for such a short time we were happy together… then I was selfish; I turned you into a vampire so that I would never lose you, then I pushed you away anyway. I would like to be able to say that I had a brilliant reason for doing such a heinous thing, but I don't. Fear makes me act irrationally, and the fear that you could break my heart, that you could leave me, made me push you away before that happened. I love you, Samuel, please realise that…" I finish, shutting my eyes as a tear drips down my face. I love him so much, and he doesn't even realise it! He thinks I am this cold woman who is a tease, someone who gets close to you but then pushes you away when they have had enough. He cannot love somebody like me.

I hear movement beside me and suddenly Samuel is standing in front of me. _Where did he come from? _I open my eyes to see a heart felt sight: ginger hair floppy over his face, which is smooth and perfect, with his eyes warm and tender… he makes me dizzy just looking at him.

"Did you mean that?" he asks me softly. I cannot dispute this, I cannot even speak – I cannot believe that he has been awake this entire time. The only time I give him the speech is the only time that he doesn't sleep through the night, as he usually does.

I cannot speak still, I can only nod. I cannot deny it – the love is evident on my face, in my eyes… the tears are further proof of this.

Then he acts the way that I have always wanted him to. He swoops me into his arms and kisses me softly, slowly, gently. He kisses me the way that I have always wanted to be kissed, the way that I have waited fifty years to experience again.

I cannot leave him, not again.

After all, how many times can a heart be broken and expect to be able to be fixed together again?

* * *

_Well, what did you think? The style was a little different to the first chapter, but I thought that it worked, with Sam's POV!_

_Please review… you know you want to!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
